


A rumor

by Riakon



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Самую первую дозу употреблённой травы, которую Клаус раздобыл в каком-то клубе он попробовал просто пытаясь вычеркнуть из памяти то, что случилось с ним.С ним и его братом.





	A rumor

Как бы странно это ни звучало, а Клаусу не нравится быть обдолбанным. Он привык к тому, что на небольшой миг в его голове появляется полная свобода ото всего. Да и что может сорваться с «насиженного места», оставить его пустым и выпорхнуть куда-то за границы собственного сознания благодаря очередной дозе, но весь этот «кайф» ему опротивел давным-давно.

Сколько бы времени ни прошло с того момента, а Клаус никогда не возвращается даже в воспоминаниях к тому самому первому разу, когда он попробовал. Не для того, чтобы голоса в его голове стихли — это оказалось лишь приятным побочным эффектом. 

Нет, самую первую дозу употреблённой травы, которую он раздобыл в каком-то клубе он попробовал просто пытаясь вычеркнуть из памяти то, что случилось с ним.

С ним и его братом.

Не из-за того, что это инцест — в них нет ни капли родственной крови, а Клаусу более чем наплевать на то, какие приличия должны соблюдать люди. Просто потому, что это слишком странно, слишком ярко, слишком больно и совершенно не поддаётся никакому пониманию. 

То, что произошло с ним. 

С ними. 

И вообще происходит в мире между живыми людьми, которым может быть не насрать на окружающих и самих себя. Впрочем, то, что из-за голосов любое «не насрать» было уничтожено, по крайней мере по отношению к собственной бренной тушке.

«Мне нужно отвлечься», — думал тогда Клаус, затягиваясь на карнизе самокруткой и позволяя слабости утянуть его погрести под собой, выметая из головы всю дрянь, которой там быть не должно. У адекватных людей по крайней мере — так поговаривают все остальные.

«Я не хочу больше», — думает он теперь, когда закидывается очередными таблетками, чтобы потеряться в собственной голове и найти приют где-то вне её.

За сомкнутыми стенами черепной коробки, которая держит его взаперти, словно в клетке, откуда может быть только один выход — мозгами навылет.

Клаус никогда не сравнивает «тогда» и «сейчас», предпочитая не делать себе настолько больно, что сердце не выдерживает этой бесовщины, отчаяния и чувства, проёбанности всего на свете с такой лёгкостью, незаметностью, которая не даст припомнить даже на границе дня и ночи, закуривая очередную сигарету — как же так получилось.

В конце концов, всегда можно сделать красивую татуировку на груди или руках, отправиться во все тяжкие, без промедлений хватая смерть за плечо, но оставаясь по эту сторону бренного мира. Играть в салочки с самой вселенной, давая переключателю между «жив» и «мёртв» остановиться где-то посередине.

А ещё найти кого-то другого, кому можно вручить своё сердце. Какого-нибудь прохожего доходягу, который скрасит эту ночь — и несколько последующих. С горячими руками, голубыми глазами и смущённой улыбкой одинокого девственника.

Не брата. 

Только не его.

Снова.

***

Лютер не думает о том, что было с ним до момента этого отвратительного, пускай и спасшего его жизнь изменения. На самом деле он редко возвращается в воспоминаниях к тому тощему парню с огромной суперсилой, которым он был в детстве, если, конечно, этот промежуток времени вообще можно им назвать.

Строевая подготовка протяжённостью во все дни и ночи, редкое время отдыха — половина часа в неделю, и ни минутой более отведённого времени — вот и всё, что у него было тогда на себя. И он даже не подозревал, что даже это время будет роскошью, ведь четыре года на Луне показывают ему: тридцать минут — слишком много для того, чья жизнь находится в перманентной опасности без права на спасение.

Идеальная тюрьма для супергероя, оказавшегося не настолько сильным, как от него ожидали. Провинившегося в своей неидеальности...

Впрочем, прошлое время от времени возвращается к нему во снах, с которыми Лютер совладать не в состоянии, хотя, признаться, очень хочется.

Эти странные видения приходят к нему тогда, когда на Луне становится настолько невыносимо, что хочется, наконец, снять скафандр и позволить телу стать замороженным бифштексом. Те, в которых он неловко трогает пальцы Клауса под обеденным столом, и тот улыбается ему загадочно, пока никто не видит, сжимая фаланги в собственных оказываются дверью приоткрытой из душного сознания, глотком живительного кислорода в комнате, переполненной углекислым газом.

И это выражение на губах брата — совсем короткое, едва заметное, и, вместе с тем, ощутимо нежное, пускай и лукавое спасает от последней попытки суицида. Теперь его никто не спасёт, некому перелить в него чужую кровь, навсегда извращая и без того изменённое естество.

Здесь можно умереть окончательно и бесповоротно.

Неотвратимо прекрасно.

Вот только от таких снов тепло прокатывается прямо по сердцу вверх и не отпускает до самого вечера следующего дня. Словно он вновь оказывается дома, среди братьев и сестёр, которые, кстати, тоже ему снятся время от времени. 

Но чаще всего Лютер видит будто бы он шагает по скрипучим половицам прекрасного особняка, просто, чтобы пробраться в то крыло и нырнуть в крохотную комнатку, где своя, неповторимая атмосфера одновременно волшебного безумия и неуловимой твёрдости, которой никто не может подозревать в Клаусе.

Той самой, что известна исключительно Лютеру.

Эти сны сводят его с ума своей убедительностью. Например, он точно знает, что одеяло, которым тот предпочитает укрываться ужасно мягкое, а подушка напротив — жёсткая и твёрдая. Она удобно ложится под поясницу, когда Лютер опрокидывает податливого Клауса назад, на кровать и нависает сверху в нерешительности.

— Ну же, Космобой, — хмыкает весело братишка, зарываясь тонкими пальцами в его светлые волосы, — так и будешь смотреть на меня?

— Я любуюсь, — отвечает Лютер тихо, с едва заметной хрипотцой, не в состоянии отвести взгляда от лукавых глаз, перестать касаться осторожно кончиками пальцев мягких кудряшек и скользить или по гладкому подбородку без следа щетины, что покроет его через некоторое время.

— Оу, теперь что же, я картина? — мурлычет Клаус, растягиваясь в медленном, невероятно порнушном жесте, от которого всё внутри сходит с ума, сжимается и сворачивается в тугой комок и становится невыносимо трудно делать долгие вдохи и выдохи.

— Скульптура, — глухо, отрывисто бросает Лютер, неторопливо касаясь пальцами его груди, двигаясь подушечками ниже, по беззащитно открытому животу и накрывая нерешительно стояк, проглядывающий через тонкую ткань пижамных штанов.

Поверх ладони ложится другая, уже, чем собственная, зато куда более твёрдая. Клаус вынуждает его забраться под резинку и приласкать свой член, не убирая пальцев с тыльной стороны ладони Лютера. Его пронзительного каре-зелёного цвета глаза смотрят с прищуром, пока их руки дразнят вот так, остро, запальчиво, возбуждающе.

— Тогда трогай без стеснения, раз уж я скульптура, — весело фыркает Клаус и подмигивает ему, подаваясь бедрами прямо в руку.

Лютер краснеет отчаянно, просто не в силах перестать, ведь это так интимно, что даже пошлым не назовёшь, хотя Клаус похож на настоящего развратного дьяволёнка, пытающегося переманить его на свою сторону и затащить навсегда в Ад.

«Бесполезно, — думает Лютер, наклоняясь к нему ближе настолько, что чувствует чужое дыхание на своих губах, — я уже и без того там.»

— Ну же, лидер, — фыркает он тихо, так, что если бы между ними не были считанные миллиметры, то едва ли бы Лютер услышал его слова. — Где твоё бесстрашие?

Игривый вопрос звучит как удар, но в направленном на него взгляде нет укора или критики, и уж тем более там нет разочарования — только игривость, желание, томление. Он сводит с ума к чертям, и Лютер согласен, на то, что после этого отправят обратно, в ад, в котёл где его медленно сварят, а он даже опомниться не успеет, ведь будет слишком занят вспоминая каждый миг рядом с Клаусом.

— Тут, — бормочет Лютер едва слышно, накрывая мягкие, податливые, мгновенно отзывающиеся губы собственными — узкими, немного обветренными, неумелыми.

Чувствовать прикосновения языка невероятно приятно, сладко, просто потрясающе. Так, как никогда раньше не было, и едва ли будет после. Клаус каким-то образом захватывает всего его, умудряясь касаться лишь поцелуем. Это не клетка — освобождение, которого никогда прежде не было ни у кого из них. Истинная свобода, сбивающая с ног своей отчаянной сладостью.

По крайней мере именно так и думает Лютер в этот самый момент, пока ещё может. До того, как острые зубы Клауса смыкаются на нижней губе, выбивая из него задушенные вздохи и постанывания, которые он старается сделать как можно тише, просто чтобы не услышала Грейс. 

— Чёрт, побери, Лютер, ты такой... — Клаус шепчет заплетающимся языком, и Лютер замирает, не зная что сказать на это. Он чувствует себя перепуганным зверьком, которого приютили, приласкали, показав, что дом у него есть — место, где всегда примут, каким бы он ни был.

И это место — руки Клауса.

— Такой... — повторяет братишка, и его лицо наполняется особенным чувством, которое обдаёт Лютера жаром от макушки до пяток, и остаётся слабыми искрами внутри, даже после того, как сон лопается, будто мыльный пузырь, от зычного зова будильника, прокатывающегося по нервной системе тревожным комом.

Пора вставать.

Это утро начинается совсем не так, как все остальные — Лютер долго сидит на кровати, трёт глаза, и касается сердца, скрытого под мышцами и рёбрами в могучей груди. 

Он был так уязвим, там, во сне, так податлив, но как же ему было хорошо.

«Может быть, отец и был прав, когда меня сюда отправил», — снова и снова думает он, глядя в иллюминатор на медленно появляющееся из-за красивого голубого шарика, солнце.

Тут, на станции, он не может никому навредить, прижимая своим огромным, отвратительным сильным телом к кровати, пытаясь снова поймать это чувство полной защищённости в тепле ласковых рук. За сотни тысяч километров от Земли, он не может прижать брата к стене и поцеловать жестко, уверенно, чтобы, наконец, понять — значит ли эти сны хоть что-то, или же это просто бред поехавшего от одиночества мозга, готового в жажде понимания и принятия представить себе кого угодно.

На Луне нет его брата, а это значит, что семья в безопасности, пока Лютер не с ними. И он не вернётся, проведя остаток своих дней здесь.


End file.
